Titanic Assault
by Megamafan16
Summary: H.P. Lovecraft/Cthulhu Mythos crossover! Rising up from the sunken city of R'lyeh, he comes to kill us all! What's worse, only Raven knows what's going on, and she's withholding it for the sake of her friends' minds! Final chapter posted!
1. The most merciful thing

Disclaimer:

_I do not own The Cthulhu Mythos, or H.P. Lovecraft, or any of his stories!_

I also do not own the Teen Titans.

A/N: Please tell me if you think I am portraying Lovecraft's monsters the wrong way. If so, I justify doing so by saying: There has to be some way that the heroes can triumph in the end.

Also, this is part of my main continuity. as such, this will include my OC, Furball, and foreshadow future stories. (You might want to have read Bad Hair Day, The Dare Master, and Conspiracy to catch up on that.)

* * *

**Titanic Assault**.

* * *

I have just been promised the servitude of a person from across the stars.

Bear in mind, my former apprentices have all betrayed me, so I was reluctant to accept. But when I thought about it even more, my apprentices have all had differing goals than me, and a deep devotion to their accursed friends. This girl had no friends to worry about, and the same intent as I; the total annihilation of our shared enemies. Shared ideals, and the skills and powers to accomplish them, prove an invaluable combination in my calculating mind. After consideration, I accepted the offer I was presented.

Then I asked her how she heard about me, and she told me that my actions are intergalactic news. The raising of one of the Great Old Ones, beings feared across the galaxy, is no small feat. Of course, I had no knowledge of the sheer extent of their reputation when I performed the act. All I was thinking about, that day, was how I could use this creature to serve my aims. So, one week ago, with only thought to the destruction of my young enemies, I placed seismic generators all around the sunken city. I directed the seismic wave in a way that raised the sea-floor, and the city arose. My allies, who directed me to this location, excitedly and lustfully chanted in a language never heard on earth:

"_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------Jump City--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The roar of engines cut through the streets. A small, red blur zoomed right past onlookers, immediately followed by a larger, white blur. After that, two more blurs, one green and one blue, flew over their heads. Citizens didn't really stop to wonder what that was; they were too busy fleeing in a maddened frenzy.

Had they taken the time to look, however, they would have seen the R-Cycle and the T-Car, the signature vehicles of the Teen Titans, followed by Starfire and Raven in the sky.

Robin pulled out his communicator and said "Alright Titans, listen up. The report said that there was some kind of...ooze monster, wrecking the block."

"Is the guy who gave you the report new here? Because he obviously doesn't know Plasmus when he sees him."

"I don't know, Beast Boy. People started seeing this shortly after the earthquake last night."

"...Maybe he got a rude awakening?"

Just then, the Titans rounded the corner, and...stopped in their tracks. It took all of their will power to prevent themselves from turning around and running with the rest of the crowd. After some hesitation, a frightened Starfire said "That...is Not Plasmus."

And it was, in fact, not Plasmus. Instead, it was a formless mass of bubbly, translucent protoplasm, fifteen feet in diameter, with several larger bubbles serving as primitive 'eyes.' As it extended a portion of its mass to, unsuccessfully, engulf a fleeing citizen, an unearthly sound erupted from it: _"Tekeli-li! Tekeli-li!"_

At hearing this, Raven suddenly was struck with even greater horror, as her mind suddenly jumped back to the distant past...

_As the glowing lion faded into nothingness, the paper-man put his hand on her shoulder, and confidently said "Well done, Raven. You've mastered simple conjuration faster than I did when I was your age! It's almost as you were born for magic."_

_As she paused in silence, he suddenly changed his attitude. "Sweet Raven, did I say something wrong?"_

"_It...It's nothing, Malchior."_

"_Good. Upsetting a maiden is something a man like me would never want on his conscience."_

_She couldn't help but giggle at his modesty. Once she finished, she reached over to the pile of books again, grabbing a black hard-cover from the stack..._

"_Raven! Not that book!" Malchior suddenly exclaimed, as he extended a beam of telekinetic force towards the book, lifting it out of her hands before she could open the cover._

"_Malchior? What's so wrong about it?"_

"_The danger to your mortal mind, of course! You probably should know, that the author was driven insane while he was researching the material for this book."_

"_...What drove him insane?"_

"_The material he was researching. You see, this is the Necronomicon, written by the 'mad Arab,' Abdul Alhazred. On one hand, I should consider myself lucky to have read it-the people at Miskatonic University keep it under lock and key. On the other...I don't even need to say it."_

_Her face was whitened with surprise. "...It's Real? But...I thought Lovecraft was fiction!"_

"_H.P. Lovecraft? Oh, there is more truth than fiction in his stories. The book in which I'm currently bound has been kept at the Library of Innsmouth on one occasion, a location which modern 'scholars' label fictitious. Nevertheless, the Necronomicon is not a book I would recommend reading if you value your sanity. I know __I__value your sanity __very__ highly."_

_At that last word, Raven giggled again._

Raven was snapped back to the present upon Robin regaining his courage and shouting "TITANS, GO!"

Beast Boy made the first move, changing into a bison and ramming the slimy mass head-on. He received a headache, but the mass rolled backwards a few feet in response, and again, it shouted: _"Tekeli-li!"_ The thing then angled its 'eyes' to face its attacker, and once it could see him, extended more of its mass towards him. However, this time, the purpose was not to engulf him as it attempted to do to the innocent; Instead, the extended mass congealed and changed shape, forming several squid-like tentacles! These grabbed Beast Boy, and threw him across the street.

Unnerved, Robin pulled out his extendable bo-staff, and leapt up high in order to whack it from midair...but it seemed to see him coming! Part of its mass formed some kind of scales, blocking the strike as though it had a shield! Robin landed on the other side, finding that his attacks did nothing at all!

Cyborg lifted up a car, and threw it at the monstrous presence, but it saw that coming too! Some of its mass formed another set of tentacles and a large 'mouth,' all of which grabbed the massive vehicle, and spat it right back at Cyborg! Before it could return to its earlier rampage, however, Raven shouted "_Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!_" and caused the entire street underneath it to rise up! Rather than register fright, the monster simply slid off the rising street, crashing back down on earth with no apparent damage at all!

Just as Robin was starting to get a little worried, Starfire joined the fray at last, throwing starbolt after starbolt at the slime. Suddenly, the mass recoiled from the green energy, as most creatures would do when in pain! _"Tekeli-li! Tekeli-li!"_ erupted from it again, and it looked at Starfire with an intensity that can only be described as pure hatred.

More tentacles formed, and all of them reached out and grabbed Starfire! She screamed, and the rest of the Titans rushed to help her-but they quickly found themselves restrained in the same manner! A large tooth-laden mouth formed, and Starfire started to be drawn towards it...

But suddenly another lashing coil grabbed hold of her, and attempted to pull her away from the abomination, which shouted _"Tekeli-li!"_ in disappointment! When they looked for the source, they found it originating from another costumed individual! This one had brown pants, a yellow shirt, a brown mask, a large curly hairdo, and a coil of rope that seemed to be growing from his arm, wrapped around Starfire!

"Furball! You showed up in the nick of time!" shouted Beast Boy.

With effort, Furball said "Yeah, but I doubt I'm gonna be real helpful against _that_ thing!" As he said this, he noted (to his dismay) that it had turned its attention towards him!

However, with its attention diverted, Robin managed to free his hand from the tentacle's grasp! He pulled a birdarang out of his belt, and threw it at the tentacle that was holding Starfire, slicing it in two! Starfire flew away from its grasp, and blasted all of the tentacles that were holding her friends captive. As the Titans fell out of its grasp, the mass shouted _"Tekeli-li!"_ in pain.

Flipping out of the thing's grasp, Robin shouted "Titans! Distract it while Starfire blasts it! She seems to be the only one who can hurt it!"

Just then, Raven said "Wait, Robin!" Getting his attention, she (reluctantly) said "I know why Starfire can hurt it! That thing is vulnerable to heat and electric energy!"

Robin decided to test that theory, throwing a disc-bomb at the abomination. When the bomb exploded upon the mass, it recoiled in pain, and shouted _"Tekeli-li!"_ like it did when Starfire shot it!

Beast Boy looked at Raven, and said "Dude! How long did you plan on holding out on us like that? We could have used that information a while ago!"

"There'll be time for that later, Beast Boy. For now, hit it with every energy attack you have!"

Furball followed Robin's orders immediately: He stabbed the mass with a hair-tendril grown from his arm, and extended another one from his other arm to the power lines directly over him! Electric current flowed down through the hair, and delivered thousands of volts worth of punishment straight into the monster!

Almost as if taking a cue, Beast Boy ran up to it, leapt above it, and morphed into an electric eel! Landing on top of the mass, the electric current flowing through it was increased, with painful results(for the thing)! Raven contributed as well, using her powers to pull a water pipe out from below the ground, and using it to soak the monstrous target, increasing the voltage even further!

Robin pulled out an electro-shock disc, and tossed it onto the thing as well! The disc, similar to the one he took down Ternion with, (the fusion of Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload from Aftershock Part 2) generated even more electricity with which to hurt the monster!

"Don't leave me out of the shock-fest!" shouted Cyborg, pulling a large Taser out of his arm as he did. He fired it at the creature, and pumped 50,000 volts into the mix!

By now, the creature was in considerable pain. However, just as it looked like things couldn't get any worse for it, Starfire focused all the energy she could muster into one singular starbolt-beam. It struck the mass head-on, producing a spectacular display as it interacted with the electriciy, and causing the creature to shout _"Tekeli-li!" _again, this time louder than before.

Suddenly, large bubbles appeared within the monstrous mass, and they got bigger, and bigger, and bigger...

"EVERYBODY, GET DOWN!" Raven shouted.

Everyone barely had time to react before the protoplasmic entity burst, sending large orbs of iridescent slime flying everywhere. Beast Boy, Furball, and Cyborg were all buried underneath the monster's remains, while Starfire, Raven, and Robin were able to get out of the way.

After they spent a few minutes cleaning themselves off, and a sanitary squad arrived, Furball told them "I gotta go. Big test tomorrow at school. But before I go...What the heck was that thing?"

Everyone looked at Raven, who simply asked "Why is...everyone looking at me?"

Cyborg answered the question, saying "You knew how to beat it. It's pretty easy to assume you know what it was too."

She (almost guiltily) turned away, saying "...all you really need to know is how to beat it. That thing...no one was meant to know what it was."

She walked away on that note, leaving her teammates mystified.

------------------------------------------------------------------Raven's room------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Raven sat on her bed, looking at a very familiar line of text..._The most merciful thing in the world, I think, is the inability of the human mind to correlate all its contents. We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. The sciences, each straining in its own direction, have hitherto harmed us little; but some day the piecing together of dissociated knowledge will open up such terrifying vistas of reality, and of our frightful position therein, that we shall either go mad from the revelation or flee from the deadly light into the peace and safety of a new dark age. _

* * *

Well, what do you think? Do I even need my OC in this?

Kudos to whoever can name the text from which I got that quote!

Plus, I'm a little worried about unnecesary repetition and/or choppiness in the fight scenes. If you detect it, please tell me how I can avoid it.

Next chapter coming soon!


	2. The Shadow over Titans Tower

Disclaimer:

I do not own H.P. Lovecraft, the Cthulhu Mythos, or any associated trademarks. (R'lyeh, Shoggoths, the Deep Ones, the Necronomicon, etc.)

I do not own the Teen Titans, Trident, or their mystery nemesis either.

A/N: For those who were stumped by the quote I used at the end of the last chapter, it was the first paragraph of Lovecraft's famous 'The Call of Cthulhu.' novelette, which is central to the Cthulhu Mythos.

* * *

I still remember the images of that day very clearly. Most ordinary humans would have never wanted to have seen them in the first place. However, I am no ordinary human. I have been called a criminal, a psychopath. Where most would have found fright and madness in such a place, I have instead found…satisfaction. I even found satisfaction in knowing the names; the near-unspeakable entities, the Keeper of the Gate and the Key, the Crawling Chaos, the Black Goat of the Woods…_Ia! Shub-Niggurath! _In all of those things I found delight.

There I was, surrounded by fellow 'lunatics,' on a place that fell to earth from the stars. My emotionless metallic servitors were busy mapping out a safe route, while my friends and I simply waited, on seaweed-covered stones and platforms. I couldn't wait to see my enemies ripped to shreds by this terrible force, whose likenesses I have seen thousands worshipping around. However, there were still a few things that I still needed to have happen…

I approached the leader of the cult I was with: "If Cthulhu is going to feed on the Titan's essences, I believe we will first have to get them here somehow. Perhaps, a few friends of yours could harass them for a little bit?"

"What are you talking about?" he said, to which I responded:

"They would never hear any reports of this great city rising, it's too far remote. If a monster or two from Cthulhu's family were to attack their city, they would have reason to investigate this area. Then, we could spring the trap, and offer them up to the Great One."

As the idea sank in, he said "I know a way that could be accomplished. The Deep Ones, despite their absolutely clinging onto Father Dagon and Mother Hydra, also owe some allegiance to Great Cthulhu. Contacting them will be very simple with your technology, and we can let them take care of everything else."

Maybe I am a little bit insane after all. I was almost disappointed to not be able to see Robin and his friends being attacked by those creatures, let alone the shoggoths that they somehow command.

-------------------------------------Titans Tower-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ever since that fight, Raven's been holed up in her room again! And she's not responding to anything! Not even my jokes!"

"It's OK, Beast Boy. She'll reveal whatever connection she has with that creature in due time." said Robin.

"No, it's NOT OK! She can't keep...uhh...keeping secrets from us forever! That nearly got us killed around her birthday!"

Robin, instead of answering, said "I'm gonna go get a nap. Need to sleep off any trauma I might have acquired during that battle." and with that, he turned around and...

Beast Boy was right there in his way. "Ohhh no you don't! You share a mind-link with her, so you're going to tell me what's on her mind, keeping away from her friends!"

A vein started to appear on Robin's forehead, but it disappeared as he said "It's an empathic link, not a telepathic one. I can't see what's in her head, only what emotions she's feeling. And right now, she's really worried about something... I don't know how soon it's coming, but if we try and force her to tell us, we won't get anything out of it. Better to let her tell in her own time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to bed."

Cyborg and Starfire yawned behind him, the former saying "Yeah. The earthquake last night really messed up our sleep, anyway." Beast Boy, as much as he wanted to continue pressing for info, began to agree with them. All of them went to their rooms, and laid down for a nap.

-----------------------------Later that afternoon-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin awoke with a jerk. Not because of the alarm going off, but because of the sheer terror within him; he just had the most horrid nightmare of his entire life. The fact that it was only a dream brought little comfort.

Just then, he heard Starfire scream. Then Beast Boy. Then Cyborg. And finally Raven. Out of pure instinct, he ran to Starfire's room…which he found empty! Desperately, he ran through the tower, hoping to find his friends. Luckily, they were all there, outside Raven's room. (Raven included.)

"What happened?"

Cyborg looked at Robin, and said "I dunno, man. First, I had this really weird nightmare, then I woke up…next thing I know, everyone else is screaming!"

"You think you had nightmares? You should've had mine… (shivers) Oooh, it was whacked." said Beast Boy, shivering as he did.

"I had the mare-of-the-night as well!" exclaimed Starfire, immediately followed by Robin: "Me too! What if… all our nightmares are the same?"

Raven's eyes widened "Why?"

"It's…we all had nightmares at once! Things like that don't just happen. There's got to be a reason."

Raven, lowering her eyes, said "OK, I…guess I'll tell mine first." And she spoke, her voice gaining some far-off tone as she did…:

"_I was on some kind of hilltop…no, an island, for I could see the ocean off in the distance. It was some kind of gigantic…city, and it made me feel so insignificant. There were hideous statues of monstrous creatures all over, and it made me lose my nerve. And the geometry…I couldn't possibly use my depth perception at all! And then…"_

"_I stood before a humongous monolith. I heard chanting-I can't describe it-and the monolith…opened, as though it were a door of some kind! I tried to run, but my feet were adhered to the ground somehow. Not even my powers would respond! And then, I heard an inhuman roar…_andthat's when I woke up."

Everyone stood in amazement, hearing this. Then, everyone said, almost at the same time: "That's almost exactly the same as the one I had!"

'It's worse than I thought.' thought Raven. She started to shy away, but suddenly-a loud beeping was heard.

"Trouble!" exclaimed Robin. At those words, the Titans ran down the hall, including Raven.

----------------------------------------------Just outside-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After severing the wires with his grand three-pronged weapon, Trident grinned. Turning his unblinking eyes to the sea, his scaly face declared: "Another task has been perfectly executed by a perfect being. Come, my brothers! Come share in my perfection!"

At that command, a horde of greenish-blue humanoid creatures with fins on their backs, white bellies, and each armed with a long forked weapon, crawled onto the island. The gills on the side of their necks palpitated in a manner that allowed them to breathe air. One looked at Trident, and said "It is not you who orders us to this task, but our friend who dwells in R'lyeh."

"They spoke to me first, their most perfect servant! So, it falls to me to communicate their wishes. In addition, you needed my aid to get around the barriers set by the Old Ones! Now, let us succeed where your shoggoth has failed, and bring wrath to the-!"

Just before the villainous fish-man could finish his sentence, the doors swung open, and the Teen Titans stepped out. What they saw was their old foe Trident surrounded by similarly-armed green human-sized creatures like 'The Creature from Jones Lake.' Beast Boy, a glint of recognition in his face, said "Since when did Trident have friends?"

"Whatever the reason, him and his friends tripped the failsafe, which went off when the crime detector is damaged. You'd kinda expect a perfect person to know that we'd have something like that prepared."

Cyborg's comment visibly caused anger in Trident's face. Unable to take the disparagement, he shouted "FIRE!!!" and pointed his weapon at the Titans. The other monstrosities did the same, and energy surged forth from the tri-pronged weapons.

After they dodged the initial volley, Robin shouted "TITANS, GO!" and rushed towards Trident, drawing his bo-staff as he did. He quickly engaged Trident in a stick-fight, with the egomaniacal fish-man on the defensive. Trident's friends would have interfered in their fight, but the other Titans got to them first.

Raven, consciously not taking a good look at her foes, (for fear that she might recognize them and lose hope) used her powers to hurl large stones at a small group of the invaders. Their trident-blasters destroyed all of the projectiles in mid-flight, but while they were busy doing this, Raven's powers wrapped around them, and threw them into the sea.

Cyborg used his sonic cannons to counter a barrage of energy blasts that were directed at him. Just as it looked like he couldn't take any more, Beast Boy popped up in the middle of the attackers, and used his ape-form to send the creatures flying back whence they came.

All of these managed to swim back to the island with relative ease. (Minus their weapons, of course) But when they re-surfaced, they found themselves set upon by Starfire, whose starbolts pounded into their rubbery flesh with sizeable effectiveness.

In very short order, all of the invaders were defeated, and Trident was knocked out. Cyborg shouted "BOOYAH! Scratch one sea-monster invasion!"

"That was too easy, Cyborg. Whoever is behind this invasion, if they can recruit creatures like this, should have a much stronger army under their command. This was just a diversion, to keep us away from their primary attack, I think." And with that, Robin walked over to one of the remaining conscious invaders, and said "Alright, I want answers, and you're not swimming back to your master until I get them."

The creature appearantly understood him. It opened its mouth to answer, but all that came out was _"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn."_ This confused every humanoid that heard, except for Raven, who gasped in horror. Within mere seconds, she began to cry.

Beast Boy and Robin, both noticing her sudden worry, walked over to her. Beast Boy said "Dude, you seriously need to stop keeping secrets. How can we help you if we don't know everything about you?"

Extreme anxiety written all over her face, she whimpered "…Like I said earlier today, there are some things mankind was never meant to know. I regret knowing them myself."

"Don't." was all Robin had to say. When Raven gave him a questioning look, he continued: "Knowledge isn't a thing to be ashamed of. If we know what we're up against, we can find a way to stop it. Knowledge is power. And by that respect, you are the most powerful on this team. Don't regret knowing things; be proud that you can put that knowledge to use!"

"Yeah…ummm…what he said." stumbled Beast Boy.

His attempt to lighten the situation seemed to work. She actually smiled briefly, and then, she slowly (as if a great weight were being lifted from her) said:

"What that thing just said…it means: '_In his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming._'"

* * *

Who is the mystery villain? How will the Teen Titans be able to stop both him and this 'Cthulhu'?

Why is this story being given so little traffic? Why don't more people know about Lovecraft?

Note: I chose Trident to be one of the invaders (Those familiar with the Mythos refer to them as the Deep Ones) because, when you look closely at him, he kinda has the 'Innsmouth Look.' (or maybe an atlantean variant)

Next chapter coming soon!


	3. The Crawling Chaos

Disclaimer:

I do not own H.P. Lovecraft, his stories, the Cthulhu Mythos, or any other associated trademarks. (Such as Nyarlathotep)

I also do not own the Teen Titans.

A/N: One of the mythos-monsters in this chapter is called 'The Black Man.' Please don't take this as a racist remark. To clarify that, I invented another reason for that name. (Mythos fans please don't flame me; Lovecraft lived in very bigoted times.)

* * *

I had just set up a temporary concealed fortress, just beside the cult's sacred objective, with which to wait out the arrival of the Teen Titans. Whether the Deep Ones would kidnap them, or they would come out of their own curiosity, I knew they would be here within a day. Much had happened that day already. The only thing that I didn't enjoy about the events of that day was the constant insistences of the cult leader that I not turn my plasma-based armaments upon the city. (So as to make a clear walkable path.) That would have made things so much more convenient for me, but they apparently think more for Cthulhu's convenience rather than mine.

Anyway, as I was preparing to sleep, I found myself awakened by a sudden chanting. Immediately following it was a howling, and a whooshing, and then some variety of shriek which I could not name. I stepped outside, and found my friends finishing some sort of ceremony. As they started to walk away from the fire, I questioned one of the chanters, who answered:

"You know there is more than one group of Teen Titans. We sacrificed to Nyarlathotep, so that he could attack another group of these heroes…"

I quickly saw what he meant: "…And even if the Titans don't make the connection between the Deep Ones and Cthulhu, Nyarlathotep's simultaneous attack will assure their coming here! Perfect!"

Once again, I regretted being stuck in this city, instead of watching these primal horrors rip through the little children.

---------------------------------------Jump City---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What that thing just said…it means: '_In his house at R'lyeh, dead Cthulhu waits dreaming._'"

After no one could think of anything to say to this, she said "I'll explain what it means later."

"Right," said Robin; "but first we have to deal with these…things."

-----------------------------------------Later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fish-like monsters were released into the sea, with respect to Raven's desire to keep this whole affair secret still from the general public. Trident, however, was taken to jail. (As anyone could expect, he objected to having his 'perfect self' imprisoned with common criminals.) Afterwards, Robin started to discuss the ordeal ahead of them with his friends, in the main room of the tower.

He stood in front of the giant computer screen, with everyone except Raven watching. He pulled up a map of the world as he said "Alright Titans, here's what's happened so far: First a mysterious earthquake in the middle of the night; then a shapeshifting monster attack, unexplainable synchronized nightmares, an attack on our tower, and now a cryptic threat about some guy called 'Dead Cthulhu.' Raven has some intel on this situation, but claims she was witholding it for the sake of our sanity. Now that she's not witholding it anymore, she's searching through her books for something we can use to stop this madness from getting out of hand."

Just as Robin finished, the doors shot open and Raven flew into the room, a large hard-cover book in her hands. She landed beside Robin, held up the book, and said "Here's one of my references on the topic." Without waiting for a response, she caused the book to levitate before her, and flipped through the pages with her powers.

Robin took this opportunity to look at the spine of her book, and found out that she was looking through: "_Tales of H.P. Lovecraft_? I thought that was-"

Suddenly, she found the page she wanted. She ran her finger along the lines, and said "Computer, show the following coordinates: South Latitude 47 degrees 9 minutes, West Longitude 126 degrees 43 minutes." The computer responded, by generating a mark on a remote expanse of water, more than two thousand miles west of Chile.

Starfire, set upon by curiosity, asked "What would be the significance of this point?"

Raven was quick to answer. "According to Lovecraft, that's the geographic location of R'lyeh."

"The location that the message said 'Cthulhu' was waiting in? Nice work, Raven! Now we know where to go if this gets out of hand!" said Robin, who smiled confidently. However, Raven's expression didn't change. She said "The dreams we had earlier mean this is already out of hand."

Everyone gasped. She continued: "What's more, I still don't think we can handle this alone."

"Yes, we can. We may need to put the other Titans on alert, though. And, if we're going to R'lyeh, we need some heroes to watch the city in our absence."

Cyborg suddenly had an Idea: "What if we contacted Fixit, and asked him to have his robots do what you just suggested?"

"Great Idea, Cyborg, but those robots are kinda easy to beat." added Robin. "He's gonna need some help."

Eventually, it was decided to have Furball, Thunder, and Lightning help Fixit's robots. Robin pulled out his communicator, accessed the global communications channel, and said:

"Calling all Titans: Some kind of 'cosmic horror' is about to be released on the planet. We need all of you to be on highest alert for anything relating to something called 'Cthulhu.' Furball, Thunder, Lightning, Fixit, we're going to need you to watch the city while we hunt him down. The rest of you, remember to call for help if you need it."

A few seconds later, the communicator's screen turned on, and Bumble-Bee's face appeared, a loud storm in the background, saying "You could have told us a little earlier, y'know. Like, maybe, before some psychotic God called Nyarlathotep attacked Steel City?!?"

---------------------------------------------Steel City, a little while ago----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waves crashed through the streets of Steel City. Waves of zombie soldiers, and waves of water which washed them away. Aqualad rode within the wave, traveling through the city, grabbing them as he went. He pulled his communicator up, and called the leader of the Titans East, who was coordinating the whole operation from the air: "Bumble Bee, I can't keep doing this for very long, you know."

"You won't have to, fins. Mas y Menos have gotten most of the invaders right in your path, and Speedy's got the corral all set up."

Aqualad breathed a sigh of relief as he swept up the remaining rotten horde. He directed the wave straight towards Speedy's location, jumped out, and found himself standing right beside the Spanish speedsters, who said "Adios, idiotas de los muertos vivientes!" (Goodbye, undead idiots!)

Speedy waited on a nearby building, as the wave carried the zombies right past him, three arrows notched to his bow. When the wave was past a certain point, he fired...and the arrows expanded to form a gigantic sparkling net, which wrapped around the zombies. Surrounded by water, the electricity contained within the net coursed throughout the wave, and incinerated the zombies.

All of the Titans East gathered together shortly afterwards, and Bumble Bee exclaimed "Another job well done, Titans! That's one zombie plague we won't have to worry about again!"

Speedy put his hand to his chin, and said "I dunno, Bee. We rounded up the zombies, but we still haven't found whatever caused that black cloud we saw just before the attack. Those two must be connected, because the instant it disappeared, the cemetery exploded with walking corpses!"

The Titans East barely had time to discuss this further when several loud crashing noises were heard! Mas grumbled: "No hay descanso para el cansado." (No rest for the weary.)

Mas and Menos grabbed each other's hand, sparks surrounded them briefly, and they shouted "Mas y Menos, Si Podemos!" (Plus and Minus, Yes we Can!) and grabbed the hands of each of their teammates. Within a split-second, Aqualad, Speedy, and Bumble Bee were dragged towards the sounds at super-speed. After they took a second to catch their breaths, they finally got the chance to see what caused all the noise... and what they saw made them question their very sanity.

It looked like a massive blood-red giant, but instead of a face, there was a dripping tentacle on the front of its head! It swished this tentacle around, and a grating shriek was suddenly heard! The Titans were caught unawares, and struggled to maintain their focus in the midst of all this sound.

The massive monstrosity ceased screeching, but before the Titans could recover, its tentacle reached over and grabbed them all. The creature finally opened the serrated mouth under it's tentacled face, and was just about to drag its helpless victims in...when all of a sudden, Bumble Bee shrank to the size of a fly, easily slipping out of its grasp!

As it tried to figure out what just happened, Bumble Bee pulled an arrow out of Speedy's quiver, and threw it down the expanded maw! The arrow exploded with burning energy, damaging the creature's stomach! As it writhed in pain, it dropped the heroes it was planning to devour. Sensing his opportunity, Aqualad used his atlantean super-strength to knock the creature across the street, and into a building. There, it became buried under a pile of rubble.

After a short confirmation that it really was unconscious, Mas and Menos quickly cleared the rubble so they could examine the creature…only to find that it was no longer under the rubble! "I don't get it! It was there a second ago!" exclaimed Bumble Bee. Mas y Menos did a quick super-speed scan of the building, but couldn't find any trace of the creature they were just fighting!

Speedy asked no one in particular: "Since when did that thing know how to teleport?"

"_I can answer that question. After all, I was the creature you just fought_."

The shadowy voice quickly got the attention of the Titans, who quickly discovered its source: a tall, bearded man in black robes, no head-covering, and covered in black tattoos which made his face seem completely monstrous! In front of him, his shadow appeared more like a mountain than a man! What's more, his shadow was facing _towards_ the sun, rather than away from it!

Speedy suddenly notched an arrow, pointed it at the stranger, and shouted "Who are you? Talk, before I lose my grip on the bowstring."

The strange man laughed. "_A feeble threat when directed at one such as me. But I'll still answer your question. The witch-cult that worships me in this form refers to me as '_The Black Man'_, because I surround myself with darkness when I desire not to be seen. But I can sense you are used to dealing with strange happenings, so you may refer to me by my true name…_Nyarlathotep."

This sent a shock through Aqualad, as well as confusion. Hearing his gasp, Bumble Bee asked "What's wrong?"

"Nyarlathotep's supposed to be a god. He can't be right in front of us!"

"_True, Atlantean. This is merely one of my thousand avatars. This avatar, _The Black Man_, is one of my favorites; and very soon, you shall know why._"

Suddenly, the shadows of the city around them seemed to peel themselves off the ground, and started swirling around Nyarlathotep! As the sight amazed the Titans, Nyarlathotep threw a shadow at them, knocking them back! The avatar laughed, and said "_I have the power to manipulate darkness and shadow. Is there any among you who can stand up to such as me?"_

Menos pulled his brother up from the ground, causing the energy that powers them to react. Before even Nyarlathotep could react, they ran right through his swirling shadows, and smashed into him with their own bodies. Nyarlathotep lost control of the shadows around him, along with his footing.

Mas y Menos started to punch him repeatedly at impossible-to-follow speeds, hoping that they could keep him from using his powers. However, after a few seconds, the twin's own shadows threw them off of Nyarlathotep! He pulled himself back up, saying: "_Mortal fools. I may be only a projection of my true self, and thus only a fraction of my true power, but that doesn't mean I can be caught off-guard so easily_."

And with that, Nyarlathotep's physics-defying shadow enlarged, as if to encompass the entire ground. As soon as it reached over Mas and Menos, a part of its dark mass crawled over them, pinning them to the ground, separated from each other. Bumble Bee quickly figured out what their enemy was trying to do: pin them all to the ground, and render them all helpless! Thinking even more quickly, she flexed her wings, and pulled herself up off the ground!

Nyarlathotep's shadow reached up after her, but she flew too fast. Meanwhile, Speedy took the opportunity to launch a grapple-arrow onto a nearby building, saving himself from the encroaching shadows as well! Before the evil avatar could ready another shadow-attack, Bumble Bee and Speedy were standing on top of a skyscraper, looking down at Nyarlathotep!

"You look pretty off-guard t'me!" Bumble Bee laughed quietly as she pulled out her 'stingers'. Speedy notched an explosive arrow and let it fly, just as Bumble Bee fired her electric bolts. Both attacks hit Nyarlathotep, causing him to lose control of his shadow. Aqualad, Mas, and Menos, who were trapped by the darkness, were suddenly freed. Their first exercise of this new-found freedom was to go up and punch their enemy in the chest.

After he landed, Nyarlathotep was exceedingly mad. "You all will pay for this indignity!" he shouted, only to be met with 'Boy, haven't we heard that line a bajillion times?' looks; which, of course, angered him even further. He ran behind a corner, but when Mas y Menos used their super-speed to chase him down, he was no longer there!

They quickly (and speedily) informed their teammates: "Ha desaparecido! Al igual que la vez anterior!" (He's disappeared! Just like last time!)

Aqualad took this moment to comment: "Worshipping Nyarlathotep is forbidden in Atlantis. They consider themselves ill-fortuned to even know of his cults' existences, and they call the surface world's lack of knowledge one of their advantages! What's more, no one ever answered my questions when I asked them why we hate Nyarlathotep so much! Now, I know why."

Sensing his drift, Speedy continued: "His avatars are a bunch of supervillains and monsters. Which means, if he takes defeat like any regular villain does-"

That's as far as he got before a massive amount of dark clouds suddenly appeared in the sky. A violent tornado suddenly whipped up, sweeping the Titans off their feet and into the air, where they were buffeted around like so many dead leaves in Autumn.

At this point, Robin's global message came through. Bumble Bee responded, straining to get her message through in the midst of all the howling winds: "You could have told us a little earlier, y'know. Like, maybe, before some psychotic God called Nyarlathotep attacked Steel City?!?"

* * *

What can the defenders of Steel City do to stop this mad god, Nyarlathotep? What connection does he have to the whole 'Rl'yeh-and-Cthulhu' business? Moreover, why is all of this happening now?

P.S. I am aware that I am advertising to a very select audience. Please tell me how I can improve traffic to this story.


	4. The stars are right

Disclaimer:

Standard Teen Titans fanfic-disclaimers apply. Those guys are property of Warner Bros. and DC Comics.

I also do not own H.P. Lovecraft, Cthulhu, Nyarlathotep, the Necronomicon, or any other associated trademarks owned by the H.P.L.H.S. (H.P. Lovecraft Historical Society) or anyone affiliated with it.

A/N: King Arthur, as mentioned by Aqualad, is really a reference to Aquaman. (His real name is Arthur Curry.)

* * *

It was the best sleep I had in a long time. I even slept through the nightmares that Cthulhu's postmortem telepathy sent me in my sleep. I awoke, looked at my clock, then out the nearby window of my temporary encampment. It was 7:30 in the morning, but I could hardly see the sun; thanks, in part, to the massive storm I had set above the island-city with my weather-control devices. (It was meant to obscure us from satellite imaging used by prying outsiders; The Titans would see right through it, of course, but that's exactly what I want.)

I hacked into the Jump City news-networks, (easier than you would think) and instantly heard news which brought me delight:

"_Right now, the Teen Titans are fighting what appears to be some kind of shape-shifting monster._ (I heard a distinct "_Tekeli-li!_" sound in the background.)_ Authorities are cautioning residents to stay inside their homes, just in case this proves to be too much for our young heroes._"

That gave me all the information I needed. The Deep Ones had set one of their pets on the Titans, and it was giving them a hard time. They would be no match for Cthulhu when they came. And I was assured that they would come within today. Either the Deep Ones would kidnap them, or they would come when they finally connected the Deep Ones to Cthulhu. I may have told you this before, but I could hardly wait to see how Robin would deal with this new challenge I'd sent his way.

--------------------------------------------------------------Steel City------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You could have told us a little earlier, y'know. Like, maybe, before some psychotic God called Nyarlathotep attacked Steel City?!?"

After a few seconds, Raven suddenly appeared on Bumble Bee's communicator. "Nyarlathotep's attacking your city? How? His regular worship only allows him to manifest in his various forms, not fight!"

"He's fightin, all right; He's just turned from the 'Black Man,' into some kind of hurricane, and now he's sucked us all up! It's only a matter of time before he tears up the whole city!"

"The Great Wind? He's been given extra power beyond the scope of his regular worship, to be able to change form like that!"

Aqualad, who was flailing nearby, shouted "Please tell me you have some good news!"

Raven thought for a second, and then her face lit up with an idea. "If you could hurt him in this form, the pain would diffuse throughout his entire essence, and probably sever his connection to whatever increased his power!"

Nyarlathotep obviously heard, because the winds suddenly howled in a pattern replicating English: "_Your friend is very perceptive. However, you still have to hit me first. How can you hurt me, when I am now composed of wind, water, and lightning?_"

That was when the idea hit her. "Watch me." she said to the wind, and shouted out orders. Mas y Menos spun their bodies in circles, creating a small tornado within the tornado, which slowed down the one that they were trapped in. Speedy fired arrows in a circular pattern surrounding them, while Aqualad commanded the rain to hold those arrows in place. Bumble Bee then pulled out her stingers, and aimed them at the arrows.

Before Nyarlathotep could ask what they were doing, or tell them to stop, the electricity flowing from 'Bee's stingers struck the arrows, jumped to all of them, and caused all of the arrows to explode in a shower of lightning. The lightning generated heat, which altered the air-pressure that made up Nyarlathotep's stormy body. As he lost the ability to hold his atoms together, the winds howled in a spectacular shriek-like sound.

"_Nooo! I cannot be defeated! I am Nyarlathotep, servant of Azathoth! Why am I humbled by five lowly humans?!?"_

The tornado surrounding the Titans East slowed down, and eventually released them. As Bumble Bee helped her team down safely, Aqualad shouted: "We're not just humans! We're Titans East! And you'd best not come messing with us again!" However, he doubted anyone heard him, because the winds were so loud.

Within seconds, the cloud seemed to… rip itself apart. However, just before this happened, the Titans heard: "_This is not over! The Sleeping One does not need sacrifices to manifest! None of your cunning can save you when he comes…_"

That omen sent a shiver through the Titans. Mas and Menos commented "Que es el 'sueno uno'?" (Who is the 'Sleeping One?')

Aqualad dusted himself off, and walked away, saying "I need to go warn Atlantis that something's happening, and Nyarlathotep's involved. Hopefully, King Arthur will know what to do."

Raven, who was still on Bumble Bee's communicator, said "…I was right. Bumble Bee, what happened during your encounter with Nyarlathotep?" The Titans East's leader quickly described the dark cloud, the zombie attack, the tentacle-faced monster, the Black Man, and the storm.

With even more worry on her face, Raven said "Thanks, Bumble Bee." and hung up, before Bumble Bee could ask "Hold up, girl! What does all of this mean??"

------------------------------------------------Minutes later, on the T-ship----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans were zooming over the Pacific, heading straight for the coordinates that Raven had provided: South Latitude 47 degrees 9 minutes, West Longitude 126 degrees 43 minutes. Cyborg was careful to watch the fuel levels-the T-ship hadn't had this long a trip since Tokyo. Robin checked with the team that was to look after Jump City in their absence, (which consisted of Furball, Thunder, Lightning, and Fixit) and they confirmed that everything was OK on their end. After merely twenty minutes, Beast Boy couldn't take the boredom anymore.

"Hey, Raven! Would'ya mind sharing some more of your… knowing about these creepy-crawly hard-to-pronounce thingies?"

After she didn't respond, Robin thought about it, and then spoke into his microphone: "I'd kinda like to know about it myself, just in case something like this happens again."

Finally, she spoke: "I'm still convinced that we won't be around to see it happen. And besides, these kinds of things stick with you. You want to forget them, but you just… can't."

"Good."

After hearing some confusion from his teammates, Robin elaborated: "If it's so frightening that I'm not likely to ever forget it, then the things we see most often will be hard-pressed to ever come in comparision to…whatever it is. It'll be much harder for me to get afraid."

Raven looked out of her pod's window at her friends. They looked back. It was clear that they weren't going to let her go on this. "Okay. But I'll only tell you about the things we've gone up against."

"That's good for now. So…what were those creatures that Trident was with?"

"Those were Deep Ones. They're a race of aquatic immortals that live in underwater cities, much like the Atlanteans. The only known Deep One stronghold is Devil's Reef, just off shore of the ruins of Innsmouth, Massachusetts. They are ruled by two gigantic Deep Ones, who are referred to as 'Father Dagon and Mother Hydra."

Cyborg asked the next question: "Why was Trident with them in the first place?"

"…I think that one of his parents might have been a Deep One. They have been known to come to shore, and have children with humans. This creates Deep One Hybrids, who look something like both of their parents. When you think about it, Trident might have an atlantean version of the 'Innsmouth look.' The Innsmouth look is the term given to what Hybrids look like."

Starfire was next. "I wish to ask what the creature we fought at the beginning of this day was, and why it was so insistent on attacking me. I wish that there are not more of them."

Raven paused, and then said "That was a shoggoth. A genetically engineered creature designed to be a beast of burden. It's protoplasmic body could mimic any limb or organ it chose, so it was a perfect worker. Like I said back when we fought it, it can be tamed by energy attacks; and that's why it was so focused on attacking you, Starfire when you shot your starbolts. And yes, there are more of them." She waited for a bit, hoping to let the horrified feelings fade away from her friends, and then continued. "What's more, the Deep Ones have some shoggoths of their own to command."

Beast Boy looked over at her. "So you're saying that the Deep Ones that attacked us sent this 'shoggoth' to wear us out?"

"…I think so."

"Why did H.P. Lovecraft's works get labeled as fiction? He talked about all of the creatures we've fought, from what I can tell." asked Robin, who seemed not in the least bit fazed by any of this. After her initial surprise at his determination, she answered.

"The people who experienced these all came to Lovecraft. They wanted someone who they could confide in, who would believe their tale. However, he didn't want to take the chance that someone would happen upon his personal records, and discover the manuscripts. So, he published them. Labeling them as fiction allowed him to let them out of his sight without worrying about anyone pursuing the truth behind them."

After pausing for a bit, Robin said "Actually, Raven, I have an alternate theory as to why he published them at all."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"He didn't want anyone getting involved, sure, but I also think he didn't believe in 'undefeatable.' The people you mentioned, they obviously came to him distraught, and believing there was no way these things could be stopped. And in some cases, that was true. For instance, they really didn't have laser-cannons, rockets, or superheated weaponry of any kind back then; which, if they did, they would be able to repel any shoggoth attacks!"

His using the shoggoth as an example caused something to change inside Raven's mind. She suddenly saw what he was trying to talk about: "Lovecraft's fiction was really a message to future generations, which might have the technology to deal with the thousands of horrors!"

"Exactly, Raven."

Suddenly, she felt a great burden lifted from her. If that was the case, then it was her duty to tell them. If it was the case, then she had been wrong. Malchior had been wrong. Every single reader of Lovecraft's fiction was wrong. With some regained confidence, she said:

"I suppose you want to know about Cthulhu next?"

With her friends' approving "'mm-hmm's," she started: "Cthulhu is regarded by many (who know of his existence) as a god. Even the Deep Ones revere him to some degree. He is the greatest of the Great Old Ones, which are alien beings that came to Earth long before the first animals walked onto land. As the saying goes, "The Old Ones were, the Old Ones are, the Old Ones shall remain." He has a cult, a group of maddened and fanatical worshippers. Their purpose is, when the stars are right, and R'lyeh rises from the sea, to free him from his self-imposed entombment. Now that the stars are right..."

"It's our job to keep them from freeing him."

Cyborg put on his best Batman-voice, and exclaimed "Well said, Robin." This drew a few giggles from Starfire and Beast Boy, and an angered glare from the team leader.

"Okay, so we're up against a god. Just like when we had to face down Trigon. What I'm still struggling with is...didn't that phrase say...What did it say again?"

"(Sigh) In his house at R'lyeh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming."

"Yeah. Thanks, Raven. But...why does it say he's dead?"

After debating it in her head, she explained: "To preserve himself through the ages, Cthulhu and his bretheren placed themselves in a sleep that was so deep, it's essentially like death. To help them understand it, some people describe it using this phrase:

"_That is not dead which can eternal lie,_

_And with strange Aeons even death may die."_

Raven started to continue on, when:

"Hang on, team! There's a storm coming up!"

The winds buffeted the T-ship, as if they were deliberately trying to throw it off course. It was nothing like what Raven heard Nyarlathotep's winds sound like, (through Bumble Bee's communicator) but it obviously wasn't a force of ordinary nature. Bolts of lightning streaked right past them, and hail pelted the flying vehicle with super-force.

Starfire, with great precaution, undid her seatbelt and opened her pod's cockpit. Amid screams of protest from the Titans, she extended her arm out, and fired a large starbolt through the storm. It didn't go far before the sheer amount of hail and rain absorbed all the heat energy, leaving a trail of steam behind it. However, seeing what she did gave Robin an idea.

"Let's follow Starfire's example. Titans; prepare to fire forward cannons. And keep them going." ordered Robin.

Starfire clambered back into her seat, and watched the scene she inspired unfold: from the front of the T-ship, massive pressure waves poured out, directly into the storm in front of them. It had the desired effect, as the waves pushed away the wind and hail, and effectively cleared a path through the storm. Eventually, the Titans got through the worst of the swirling maelstrom, and saw their destination in the 'eye' of the storm.

The island came closer into view, and their brains were put to the test to understand it all. The first thing that hit them was the sheer enormity of the hideous structures and sculptures that decorated the landmass. Nothing on earth was that large. Then, they saw a little better detail about the sculpture, depicting grotesque mixes between dragon and human, with octopus-like heads. Then they noticed something else: The angles of the Cyclopean masonry didn't conform to the regular laws of visual geometrics. Looking at it was like looking at an optical illusion.

"That's R'lyeh?" asked a surprised Starfire. She didn't respond when Raven said "Yes, that is R'lyeh. Part of it, at least; it's like an iceberg, and this is just the topmost part."

With no spoken words, the oddly-shaped jet landed down in the water near the city. Immediately they noticed something: there was a massive submarine anchored a few nautical miles off shore! Upon its hull was graffiti, resembling hieroglyphs of an unknown variety! Through a simple process of deduction, Robin realized the worst:

"The Cthulhu Cult is already here! We need to hurry up there, and stop whatever ceremonies they have going, before they can raise their master!" Without further cue, the Titans rushed onto the stones, and used whatever means they had to rapidly scale (or fly over) the enormous buildings and sculptures…

…all except Raven, who couldn't quite place the sudden appearance of the cult. In Lovecraft's description of Cthulhu's previous brief rising, all it really took was less than an hour of fiddling with his tomb for a group of sailors to accidentally release him! The Cult should know how to do it perfectly, so why has it taken so long! She looked back at the graffiti-plastered vessel, and then saw under it a very familiar symbol…

In shock, she flew after her friends, desperate to warn them that they were walking into a trap... but a blast of energy hit her just as she passed over a few buildings. She fell to the ground, and even though her soul-self saved her from a fatal fall, she found herself unable to move. Before she could react, she was picked up by cold, metallic hands. The unknown assailants to the place she dreaded most in this affair: The monolith at the top of the city.

There, as well as a mass of men in black robes, (She immediately assumed they were the cultists.) she saw her friends, and they were all tied up! As she was thrown into their midst, a hooded figure walked up to them from the crowd. He looked at them, and spoke: "So, these are the Teen Titans? Wilson was exaggerating their strength! Cthulhu will not gain adequate strength from devouring these pathetic morsels!"

Robin, who was able to speak, asked "Who's Wilson?"

The answer came not from the cultist, but from an oily voice they all knew: "I took you for more knowledgeable than that, Robin. All these years of knowing me, even working for me for a day, and you don't know my last name?"

And with that, the source of the voice revealed itself, walking out from behind the hooded crowd. He wore his usual black body-armor mixed with gray plates here and there, a utility belt with more pockets than Robin, and not a single patch of skin was showing. But the most recognizable feature was his half-black, half-orange mask; with only a hole for him to see through with his left eye.

"Slade."

* * *

Bet you didn't see much of this coming, did you?

A/N: All of the mysterious previews at the beginnings of each chapter were Slade's experiences with the cult. They were out of sync with the main story-time, often an entire day prior to the events of the rest of the rest of the chapter!

Slade will play a pivotal role in my Season 6, along with a few other characters. Just a quick spoiler!

P.S. Sorry it took so long! I've been at the design process for my next story mostly. There's just two more chapters of this to go, and I'll get started on that!


	5. Cthulhu

Disclaimer:

All standard Teen Titans fanfic-disclaimers apply. I own nothing.

As for the Cthulhu Mythos, none of that is mine.

I only own the idea, which was to mix the two.

* * *

The Teen Titans were surprised-if only for an instant. This kind of stuff was right up his alley. And besides, he is never to be underestimated. What they couldn't figure out was why Slade is here, associating himself with a cult devoted to an ancient god-like being called Cthulhu.

"What's your share in this?" asked Robin, struggling to free himself.

Slade simply stood there, and in his trademarked oily-voice, told them: "Everything. The one who got these 'cultists' to their destination? Me. The one who helped the city to rise? Me. The one who contacted the Deep Ones and ordered them to kidnap you? Also me. They were the ones who used the mysterious energies of this place to empower their master's distant friend, Nyarlathotep, so he could attack Steel City. But, in the end, it all boils down to me."

At that point, one of the hooded cultists walked up to Slade. "Excuse me, Slade, but we don't have much time. The Stars are right, and we must raise Him before they get out of proper alignment. We do not have all day."

"Actually, my fanatical friend, we have all the time in the world. You don't have to do anything."

"I…I do not understand."

Slade sighed, and looked at his angry former apprentice. "You would have seen this coming, Robin."

Before any of the cultists could react, Slade's ninja-robots leapt on them and blasted them with stun-rays, knocking them all out cold. The leader, however, was spared, albeit restrained by one of Slade's robotic brutes.

"What is the meaning of this betrayal, Slade?!?"

"We all know your master wants to devour everything in the world. I don't like competition. However, he's a rather effective means of getting rid of the Teen Titans; since no one else knows of His existence, everyone will assume that Robin abandoned them, and they will lose faith in their heroes. Without the Titans' global network, the entire world will be subject to me."

The helpless cultist smirked a little here; "You cannot raise Him without us! And we will never raise Him just so you can do him harm!"

Slade laughed slightly in response. "You don't need to." And with that, he pointed at one of his robots, which removed it's faceplate to reveal a speaker! Slade pressed a button on his glove, and the speaker projected the cultist's voice saying "_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn." _

Slade proceeded to explain this to his shocked beholders. "I recorded all of your practice ceremonies, and programmed your ceremonial coordinations into one of my robots' macros. They will perform the rituals instead of you."

Slade would have laughed here, but that's not really his style. Instead, he simply gestured over to the unconscious cultists, and the robot tossed the leader onto the pile, where he was immediately subjected to a stun-ray. The criminal mastermind then reached for another button on his glove...but before he pressed it, he turned towards his arch-enemies.

"Now, Titans. I'm not going to put the Great Old One back into his semi-eternal slumber, and re-sink the city, until he's eaten you all. If you resist, there is a slight chance that he might take the fight...elsewhere. As such, it would be in your best interests, and those of the rest of this planet, to not try and escape." And with that threat, Slade pressed the button.

Without pause, all of the robots removed their faceplates. Promptly, the ninja-robots placed themselves in a large ring that surrounded the monolith, in the center of the clearing. From the speakers, amid the noise of the surrounding storm, there arose a cacophony of animalistic sounds; it was shocking to think that those originally came from human mouths. Their metallic claws ran along the myriad hieroglyphs surrounding the bottom ring of the monolith; it was, in reality, two feet off the ground, but the angles of the ground made it seem as though it was _ten_ feet off the ground! And all the while, Slade watched this with utter delight. Not only was he going to witness the (temporary) rebirth of a God, but he was finally going to be rid of the Teen Titans forever!

Speaking of which, Raven looked at her friends, and whispered "We don't have much time. If we are going to do something, it has to be now."

Cyborg looked back, saying "Already on it." with a grin on his face. As the rest of the team looked behind them, they saw their friend's detached hand crawling towards Robin's bindings! With a quick application of his finger-welder, the ropes were severed, and Robin was able to reach his utility belt! In no time at all, the five heroes were free.

Without waiting for his friends to thank him, Robin pulled out a birdarang and threw it at Slade's arm. The villain's heightened senses heard it whistling through the air, and he was able to pull his arm out of the way before his controller was damaged. Turning back, he saw a distinct lack of Titans being tied up!

Robin, without waiting for a reaction from Slade, whispered some directions to his friends. The only one the masked man was able to hear was the Boy Wonder proclaiming "I'll hold off Slade."

Beast Boy, before he followed those orders, asked "What about Raven?"

In response, Robin turned towards the cloaked girl. Before he could say anything, she focused her sight on the monolith, and said: "I'll do what I can."

Confident in her ability, Robin quickly shouted "TITANS, MOVE!"

The order echoed all around, and everyone rushed forth. Starfire and Cyborg went straight for the robots surrounding the monolith. Between the starbolt-throwing and the sonic blasts, you'd expect that the job would be done in a matter of seconds. However, as Cyborg noted, "This thing looked a lot smaller from back there!" There were hundreds, possibly thousands, running their claws around the hieroglyphic ring.

Beast Boy's job was considerably easier…or so he thought. Rounding up the unconscious cult and carrying them to safety seemed simple to him. However, with them all piled up on his elephant-form, he found himself hard-pressed to run away from all of the extra robots Slade brought with him. Luckily, he was able to pluck one of the blasters from a robot's arm using his trunk, and used this to help him get to safety.

Robin pulled a cryogenic bomb out of his belt, and threw it at his nemesis. However, Slade was able to dodge it, and he quickly began to throw fist after fist at Robin, who dodged and countered every single one.

"Impressive, Robin. Your time with the 'True Master' has made us equals in a fair fight."

"You haven't seen anything yet." And with that, Robin unleashed the "claws of the iron bear" move upon Slade. The thrust sent the black-clothed man back ten feet, but his super-strength enabled him to stay on his feet. Robin readied himself immediately, and no sooner than he did, Slade leapt right back towards his opponent...

As the two of them jumped all around, laying blows and blocking them, Raven flew right past everyone. Past the fleeing, encumbered Beast Boy; past the blasting duo of Cyborg and Starfire; past the remaining unoccupied robots. She flew straight to the monolith, hoping that what she alone could do wouldn't be necessary.

Unfortunately, for an instant, Slade managed to throw Robin into one of the nearby structures! Before Robin could get back up, Slade growled "I've had _enough_ with waiting." pressed another button on his wrist, and the storm suddenly changed it's swirl-pattern! He manipulated his weather-controlling device even further, and suddenly a large bolt of lightning coursed from the clouds...striking the monolith!Before Raven's eyes, something very unbelievable happened to the electrically-charged emplacement: one of the corners seemed to..._pull itself into the stone mass_!

"_Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!_" she shouted, pouring her energy into the inverting rock. With all the strength her soul could muster, she desperately pulled back against forces pulling the corner in. Unfortunately, all the strength of her soul wasn't enough. Another force, more than equal to her own, suddenly manifested around her own beams, causing painful sensations throughout her whole body.

"He's...resisting me! I'm not sure...if I can...keep holding on!" She strained to speak and still maintain her focus.

Cyborg, who had just finished off the last of the robots around it's base, shouted "Try solidifying your beam! I'll try to help!" "Me too!" added Starfire, who had also finished her task, as did Beast Boy, who shouted "Me three!" before shifting into a T-Rex.

Raven followed Cyborg's suggestion, and made her dark energy a solid force in parts. Cyborg, Starfire, and T-Rex Beast Boy all grabbed on, and started pulling like it was a giant rope. Robin, of course, was still busy with Slade, so he couldn't help. They pulled, and pulled, and pulled. However, try as they might, they could do no better than Raven. And still the other force caused her to feel pain.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an explosion tore through the black 'rope,' throwing everyone back as all of their effort worked against them all of a sudden! Raven, her soul left nearly drained, fainted; Beast Boy ran over to her side, worry in his face.

"Raven! Are you okay? Say something!"

With a groan, she awoke, but the first emotion she felt wasn't gratitude; it was fear, because she had been unable to prevent the door from opening. As if everyone needed to know this, a loud inhuman sound tore from somewhere within the monolith, as it suddenly grew _even bigger_.

Slade, upon hearing this, leapt away from Robin and started fleeing. Robin would have given chase, but he knew something more dangerous than Slade was coming.

After years of waiting, great Cthulhu was loose again, and ravening for delight.

* * *

To be concluded next time!

Sorry, I know I said the final chapter would be this one, but then it would be too long.

Please review and/or favorite!


	6. The Madness from the Sea

Disclaimer:

I did not claim ownership of the Teen Titans or the works of H.P. Lovecraft in between this and last writing, and I seriously doubt I ever will.

* * *

The massive inverted monolith yawned open before our young heroes. The rain poured down into its vast cavernous opening, pelting whatever was inside. Nothing happened for a minute, but everyone knew that this was the calm before the storm. Then, it happened. A hideous sloshing sound was heard, and they knew that it was stirring at last. In addition, a massive webbed hand, with claws on each finger, reached out and grabbed the rim of the opening.

Robin called out "Titans, fall back! This space is too cramped for us to fight something that big!" Everyone hastened to follow those orders. Raven couldn't get up, so Beast Boy became a hawk and carried her. No sooner did they get one meter away, however, than a second giant hand reached out farther, and grabbed the closest thing it could: Starfire!

Robin turned back as she screamed, and he saw the gigantic slime-covered appendage, dragging his girlfriend straight towards…wherever those things came from. He called after her; "STARFIRE! NO!!"

Just as she heard him call, she struggled a little more, and called back: "Do not fear for my safety! He shall find I am quite indigestible!" And as she said this, her eyes started to glow with her green energy, and she winked them towards Robin for good measure.

Cyborg added to this by assuring Robin "She can take care of herself. Come on!" Confident in her ability, Robin continued fleeing from the unfolding scene. They once again clambered over impossibly-huge cliffs, and cut around inward-facing corners, in an effort to get to the T-ship; not to flee further, but to make use of the hyper-cannons and seismic blasters mounted on the craft, to defeat their foe.

Shortly down the way, however, they found an unexpected obstacle on the way: More of Slade's robots! A small crowd of them, all in their way! Luckily, they didn't have time to respond before Cyborg bull-rushed right through them. The horde went flying, and a path was cleared for the Titans to run through. In short order, they managed to reach the T-ship, and they powered up as much as they could without Starfire.

Suddenly, the aforementioned Tamaranian flew directly above the towering buildings, raining starbolts on an unseen target. The city was so large, and she was so far away, that the Titans couldn't even hear the distinctive whine of her starbolts! Seeing the T-ship's lights on, she changed direction towards her friends, desperation in her eyes.

Robin got out of his seat, just as the ship was rising, in order to receive her. She nearly crashed into the ship when she arrived, her breath coming in hurried gasps. Robin knelt beside her and asked "Are you OK, Starfire?"

"…I do not think we will be Okay for long!" she shouted, pointing back in the direction she came from. And none of the Titans will forget what they saw when their eyes followed her finger…

Cthulhu towered over several of the smaller structures that dotted his city of R'lyeh. His hands pulled his impressive stature across the maze-like plan of the island, in a direct beeline towards the Titans. His skin dripped with a distinctly extra-terrestrial slime, and his massive dragon-like wings spread as if to encompass the entirety of their sight. On top of his shoulders, it looked like he had an octopus for a head, all of the tentacles forming an obscene beard. His black, featureless eyes stared our heroes in their faces, causing all of them to feel great fear.

After the initial shock wore off, Raven said "…Whoa. They say that looking at Cthulhu can drive a person insane."

Robin smirked when he heard this, and said "I think it's working: I'm crazy enough to think we can take him!...TITANS, GO!" And upon those words, everyone (except Raven, who was still recovering) jumped out of their seats and let loose with whatever attack they could.

Robin nearly emptied his belt of cryogenic bombs, in an attempt to freeze Cthulhu's left shoulder. When the Old One raised his hand to block them, his hand was encased in ice, and nearly fell off of his arm from the sheer weight. Cyborg charged up his cannon, shouted "HERE'S YOUR 9 O' CLOCK WAKE-UP CALL, CTHULHU!" and fired a sonic beam that tore through Cthulhu's right wing, drawing an unearthly scream from his maw. Starfire aimed her starbolts at his left wing, causing the Old One to suffer disorientation from two equidistant sources of pain. Beast Boy leapt off of the airborne T-ship and morphed into a Megalodon-type shark, latching his massive jaws onto Cthulhu's tentacle-beard, and ripping several of them off. Raven, since she couldn't use her powers, instead fired the T-ship's seismic blasters at him, and sent his mountainous form stumbling back into R'lyeh.

The Titans were just about to take further advantage of their ability to hurt him, when an invisible wave of force suddenly struck them all, and halted their attack. Then, before their eyes, all of the damaged parts of their foe started _piecing themselves back together_! He smashed his frozen hand against the sea, shattering both the ice and the hand, but the latter started fixing itself as well! In no time at all, Cthulhu was completely healed, and you couldn't even tell if he had been hurt at all!

As the Titans stared in shock, Cthulhu suddenly rocketed towards them! At speeds that no one else of that size could duplicate, he struck the T-ship, and sent it into a tail-spin! Raven barely had time to convert it into aqua-mode (more commonly known as the T-sub) before it splashed into the sea. They quickly surfaced, but barely had time to relax before Cthulhu was looming over them. Raven put the sub into full reverse, and even tried dodging him, but Cthulhu was able to swim as fast as the ship could go.

-------------------------------------------On the T-ship------------------------------------------------

Robin, as he held on for dear life, tried to wrap his head around the concept: By using this monster, Slade has managed to make it impossible to survive for him and his team. Then he remembered: Cthulhu isn't under Slade's command, he's just being manipulated into killing the Titans! He remembered that Slade promised to put Cthulhu back in his tomb once the Teen Titans were no more. Using this, he quickly arrived at the conclusion that Slade had the technology to deal with this threat!

"Raven! Bring me closer to the island! I'm going to try using Slade's tech to stop this madness once and for all!"

This she did, and Robin managed to swim the rest of the way to his destination. As the rest of the team resumed attacking Cthulhu, (in an effort to keep him occupied) he started at Slade's submarine and worked his way up. Sure enough, he saw his archenemy leaping from rooftop to misshapen rooftop, and moved to intercept. They stood, facing each other, on what would normally be considered a wall (if it weren't level with the ground).

"Tell me how you're planning to re-sink the city. NOW!"

"Or else what? We both know you're no match for-"

"I thought you said we were equals, Slade. And besides, I can handle any robots you throw at me."

"Good thing I'm not using robots this time."

And before Robin could ask the meaning of his statement, he held up what looked like an ordinary GPS finder, with several red dots drawing closer to the marker that represented Slade! He put it away, and said "Last time you met the Deep Ones, they needed Trident's blaster to get around the old barriers set by the Old Ones (ancient enemies of Cthulhu and the Great Old Ones.). Thanks to Cthulhu's rising, those barriers are unable to contain the Deep Ones any longer. Within a matter of minutes, this island will be packed with them, and you will be dead before you can pry _any_ secrets out of me."

-------------------------------------------------Meanwhile------------------------------------------------------

"Try hitting from below the water level!" shouted Cyborg. Immediately, Beast Boy dove below the sea, shifted into whale-form, and started ramming his form against Cthulhu's tremendous kneecaps. As he did, he suddenly noticed some dark shapes headed right for them…

He resurfaced, and shouted "CYBORG! We're gonna have company!" before diving down again. After looking at it, he was able to make a distinct picture: The Deep-thingies that Raven talked about! Before he could panic, however, he suddenly started hearing a very familiar voice in his head:

"_Beast Boy? Are you there, Beast Boy?"_

"_Aqualad? Is that you?" _thought Beast Boy.

"_Yep. And it's not just me; King Arthur has ordered half of Atlantis to attack R'lyeh! Needless to say, I'm surprised to find you guys here!"_

Before Beast Boy could even think of a response, a few of the Deep Ones swam right up to him! One recognized him, and informed his comrades that the green one was an enemy of the Great Old Ones! They moved to attack Beast Boy, but a blue torpedo smashed into the lead one before he could reach him! Afterwards, the green whale looked where that Deep One was, and Aqualad was there instead. Immediately behind him, he could see several similarly dressed people, which he immediately assumed were the other atlanteans.

Beast Boy thought about thanking him, and directly following that, Aqualad's mind projected his thoughts outwards: _"You're welcome…dude." _

"_I've got to say, you came in the nick of time!"_

"_Since you're here, how about helping us out?"_

When BB asked how he could help, Aqualad told him to merely _"Repeat everything I tell you."_ This he did, and he saw all of the atlanteans following those instructions as if they were…Suddenly it became clear to him. Aqualad couldn't telepathically communicate with the other atlanteans; but by having them tune in to his thoughts, he's able to command the entire group, and have them act as though they were one living creature! The end result was a degree of organization that the Deep Ones were unable to combat!

Beast Boy heard, then thought: _"Alba, left flank!"_ and a buff atlantean named Alba went to the left side of the mass, which was having some trouble with taking on too many foes. However, with Alba's help, they were able to prevent any losses.

"_We need a whirlpool at 42-5!"_ and a few atlanteans started using their water-bending magic; in order to make the water around a small cluster of Deep Ones swirl, until it finally became an inescapable whirlpool! It eventually disappeared, but the Deep Ones were left too dizzy to fight back!

"_Tidal wave on big target!_" and a bunch of atlanteans rose above the water level. Using their powers, they caused a tidal wave to crash against Cthulhu, and make him stumble!

Then, Beast Boy heard and thought "_The Deep Ones are headed straight for the Island! Don't let them get onto land! If they manage to release more of the big guy's friends, we'll be in for lots more trouble!_" As some atlanteans broke off of the main group to prevent this from happening, Beast Boy thought: "_Oh snap! Robin's still on that island, going after Slade!"_

"_I'm on it,"_ responded Aqualad, who immediately swam off.

-------------------------------Just above the water-------------------------------------------------------------

Raven pulled her sore fingers off the seismic-blasters' trigger. The atlanteans' appearance managed to give the Titans a break, but it was all they could do to keep Cthulhu distracted. After a quick recharge, Cyborg went back to firing away, and so did Starfire.

Just then, she felt a sense of urgency. Quickly realizing it was feelings from her empathic link with Robin, she deduced that he was in trouble. Then again, she remembered that the most powerful of the Great Old Ones was directly between her and Robin. An undefeatable foe.

Suddenly she remembered what he said just before the fight began, commenting on H.P. Lovecraft: "I…don't think he believed in 'undefeatable.'" And even when he saw Cthulhu heal himself, he never gave up hope that Cthulhu could somehow be stopped. These memories restored her own hope, and strength returned to her....

-------------------------------------On R'lyeh--------------------------------------------------------------

Slade and Robin traded blow after blow on the oddly-angled wall. At one point, their fight nearly carried them both into…an angle that looked like it was pointing out, but behaved as though it were pointing inwards. What's more, the masonry never cracked when Slade punched it! After a while, Robin started to sweat, while Slade's superhuman endurance kept him going.

A short time after that, as Slade promised, dozens of Deep Ones began clambering over the stones. Snarling and shouting, they immediately spied Robin, and considered him an enemy. They started running towards him, murderous intent betrayed by their eyes…

But then a massive snake of water came crashing down on them, knocking them back into the sea! Before anyone could say anything, Aqualad commanded the water splashed all over the surface to rise up and slam into Slade. And when this happened, Robin followed it up with spinning kick straight to the face. Both heroes stood over the fallen villain, and Robin said "It's over, Slade. Show me how to sink R'lyeh, and you might have a chance to get away while we're doing it."

Narrowing his eyes, Slade pulled a controller out of his belt, and started explaining: "Everyone knows R'lyeh only rises when the 'stars are right.' 80 years ago, when the light from Krypton's explosion reached Earth, R'lyeh temporarily rose. (Robin realized he was talking about Lovecraft's 'Call of Cthulhu' story.) I used a satellite to manipulate the starlight, to duplicate what the sky looked like back in that year. With a few seismic generators to help it rise sooner, I was able to raise the city."

Aqualad, who was suddenly filled with suspicion, looked at Slade and said: "And that controller is linked to that satellite? Turn off the satellite and the city sinks? Just like that? There's got to be another side to this."

"Very perceptive, atlantean. However, I'm not lying about the satellite. I do acknowledge that I am beaten, but I'm willing to strike up a compromise; one in which no one wins!" And with that, Slade threw the controller over the side! As the two superheros looked on in horror as their only hope was destroyed, Slade took the opportunity to throw a smoke bomb, and escape.

Just then, Raven flew up over the cliff, and tumbled down right in front of Robin-the controller in her hands!

"Raven? I thought Cthulhu neutralized your powers!" exclaimed Robin, as he rushed over to her aid.

Weakly, she responded: "So...did I. But when I remembered your blind hope...it gave me a little extra energy. I...hope it was well spent."

Then, she offered him the controller. Robin took it, and manipulated it a little, and after looking around a little, said "It was."

Looking over the side of the cliff, Aqualad saw the shore growing closer and closer...the island really was sinking! He beamed a telepathic message to Beast Boy, (_"Robin did it! Have the rest of them push the big guy back onto the Island! It's sinking! We've won!"_) picked up Raven, and started running for the ocean. Robin followed shortly afterward.

---------------------------------------Off the island------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy received Aqualad's information, and immediately relayed it to the other atlanteans. He even went above water and told Cyborg the good news. The metallic man responded to this revelation with "Aww, YEAH! It's about time somethin' went our way!"

He reached into the T'ship, activated the flight controls, and then the Seismic Blasters. The concussion of force, coupled with another of the atlanteans' tidal waves shortly following, caused Great Cthulhu to topple back onto R'lyeh. He started to get back up, but suddenly noticed something was wrong: the Great City was sinking! The stars were no longer right! He roared an impossibly high wail in defeat, and quickly crawled back up to his monolithic 'tomb' at the top.

Then, just as the realization of victory sank in throughout, Cyborg's communicator rang. The message (from Robin) said "Cyborg! I almost forgot about the Cthulhu Cult! We need them off the island as soon as possible!"

Before Cyborg could get on with it, the atlanteans had already beaten him to it; those initially sent to clear the Deep Ones from R'lyeh came back, with each one carrying a cultist like a lifeguard carries a drowning victim.

As for the Deep Ones, an atlantean surfaced and shouted "The enemy is being pulled back by some unknown force! The fight is over!"

And very shortly, Aqualad, Raven, and Robin came swimming over. It was then that everyone decided to celebrate.

---------------------------------------Later---------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans held a post-battle conference on top of the T-ship as they headed back to Jump City.

"So...how did you know about this place, Aqualad? How did you know what was going on?" asked Robin.

"To us atlanteans, Lovecraft is not fiction. We've had turf wars with the Deep Ones before."

"Regardless of this, we thank you for endeavoring to assist us! We could not have accomplished our goals without you showing up!" said Starfire, who was floating all over.

Then, Aqualad raised his hands, and said "If Raven hadn't regained her hope when she did, our assist would just have been 'prolonging the inevitable.' If she hadn't been there to catch that controller, we would have given out eventually. The real success of this mission rests on her."

This comment caused everyone to look at Raven with appreciative looks. And the scene became one of the rare instances in which Raven smiled. "Thanks. I, however, owe it all to Robin for never giving up when I did."

Before anyone could extend lengthy congratulations towards him, Robin quickly flipped his communicator up: "Calling Furball, Thunder, Lightning, Fixit. How's the situation back home?"

Fixit was the one who responded: "It is completely safe, Robin. And thanks to our efforts, you may not have to worry about the one called 'Overload' for a little while."

"Good job. Just wanted you to know that we'll be coming home shortly, and you guys can all take a break."

Furball's voice was heard behind Fixit: "Good, because I kinda need to get some studying going. And hanging around with Lightning is playing havoc with my powers." Fixit angled the communicator to get a glance at Furball, whose body was covered in the hair that comes from his powers. It was all standing up, like hair does when exposed to static electricity. Everyone laughed to see Furball's hair in such a manner. After such a maddening day, a little laughter was just what they all needed.

Cyborg brought the conversation back to the subject of ancient evil after the comm.-link was closed: "Alright, let's recap. Shoggoth?"

Raven responded. "Destroyed, but there's a lot more where that came from."

"Deep Ones?"

"Contained again, along with their Shoggoths. For how long, we don't know."

"Trident?"

"In jail."

"Nyarlathotep?"

Aqualad answered this one: "He probably won't have enough energy to launch another attack like that for a while."

"Creepy cult?"

"Also in custody. But those weren't the cult's only members. And they can always recruit more."

"Cthulhu?"

"Down, but definitely not out." At this point, Raven quoted once again from Lovecraft: "What has risen may sink, and what has sunk may rise."

Beast Boy spoke: "I prefer that place sunk, thanks."

"…And Slade?"

Robin clenched his fists at the mention of that name. "He got away."

* * *

In summary, it was one of the biggest wastes of my lifetime. Cthulhu is trapped again for who-knows-how-long, my weather-control device was sunk along with R'lyeh, there's no chance of ever working with that cult again, and to top it all off, the Teen Titans survived. After I was done expressing my anger throughout my home, my friend Wintergreen had a lot of cleaning up to do.

However, it was not a total loss; like I told you at the beginning of this tale, a being from beyond the stars had taken note of my acts. In a communication, a proxy explained his client's intent of becoming my apprentice. As soon as I considered everything, I told that proxy that the deal was made.

"You will not regret this, Slade. As soon as my client is released from the jail on Oa, you will have yourself the greatest apprentice of all."

After such disappointments as Robin and Terra, I was eager to see how this would turn out.

* * *

phew!

Finally, story complete!

BTW, my next story will be in the "Batman, the Brave and the Bold" category. Read it if you enjoy my stories!

For those of you who insist on reading Teen Titans material, I might be altering Chapter 7 of my 'Conspiracy' story as a side project.

Until then, cya!


End file.
